minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 11
Chapter 11: 3 days 'till Christmas... Flames ravaged L’s body. Tearing apart her flesh, searing her veins and torching her muscles. Smoke filled her lungs, and they screamed, for she could not. Was this death? She didn’t know. She did know that she couldn’t scream, no matter how much the fire tore her apart. She smiled, her tears evaporating in the sweltering heat. Then it was gone. A coolness swept over L’s body, like being drizzled in sweet, cold rain. She gasped, filling her lungs with air. The pain ebbed away, and she slowly opened her eyes. White. Everything was white. Her feet seemed to float for a moment before settling down onto what had to be some type of ground, but as far as Lnerd could tell, it was all pure white. The redhead brought her hands to her face, slowly twisting herself in numerous ways to observe the state of her skin. It was completely healed. It was as if she’d never been burned in the first place. Turning her attention to her surroundings, L swept the bland landscape. Odd echoes of voices, whispers of unintelligible words, reached her ears, but she couldn’t decipher them. Still, they gave her hope. “Domi? Wolf? Georgia? Anyone?” She called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. No reply. She sighed. Perhaps this meant she had failed. Perhaps this was what being replaced in time was like. She was alone in a sea of white. Daring herself to have faith, L tried to reach out into the expanse of nothingness, hoping to find at least something. Her fingertips brushed against the tips of another, and she seized them. She pulled, not entirely sure what she was trying to do. Suddenly, a face just like her own appeared, and a body identical to hers followed. Startled, L let go, and the two fell onto each other. The other L pulled away and scrambled to stand. L did the same, and instantly recognized the girl before her. AU L, looking perfectly healed and not a burned corpse. “I’m sorry,” L blurted. AU L gave her a puzzled and apprehensive stare. “Sorry for… what?” And then L started explaining. Universes merging, the deaths of her friends, and the final plan to fix everything was recounted. The other L was silent until it was over. “So you killed my friends,” was all she said. “I had to,” L rushed to say, “everyone was dead. I- I didn’t know what else to do.” She had hoped her other self would understand. She was wrong. AU L glared at her, fists clenched. “Your friends were dead, so you decided you’d kill all of mine?” “NO! I mean- yes, but, it wasn’t intended to end like this! My Order didn’t want to kill yours, and I didn’t want to have to set the house on fire. We can’t exist together. I had to do it to try and save my friends.” Far too late, L realized her blunder. “So it’s our lives versus yours? Judging by your appearance, I’d say that’s a yes.” L glanced at herself, and realized that while her body had been healed of physical wounds, she still had all the ghostly aspects she did before she died. She didn’t answer her other self. “Since I know what side you’re on, I’m sorry.” AU L said. “Wait, wha-“ L was struck down by a solid blow to the face. While she lay sprawled on the ground, two hands seized her neck and crushed down on her windpipe. AU L’s rage-filled face as obscured by the long locks of hair she had. L struggled, trying to throw her off. She couldn’t breathe. Kicking frantically, L managed to strike AU L’s chest, and rolled away. She pushed herself to her feet and tried to run, but AU L grabbed her leg and yanked her down, pulling her closer. “HELP!” She cried, despite knowing no one was there to help. AU L managed to pin her, and proceeded to smash her head onto the floor. Repeatedly. Blood trickled down her face. L wanted to apologize. Not to her soon-to-be-murderer, but to her friends. The ones she failed to save. Her thoughts cycled through all of them. She hoped none of them had to endure this. Her head slammed down again. She bit her tongue and spat out a bit of blood. AU L shifted slightly, using L’s hair as a handle, and kept at it. She was blacking out. She couldn’t focus anymore. As warm blood tickled past her lips from her head, L thought about how much she’d miss her friends. Hopefully, after she died, she’d at least get to see them from afar. Just as her head as about to collide once more with the ground, in what would probably be a killing blow, something knocked all the weight off L’s back. AU L went flying. Something swept her into a familiar grasp. “You have five seconds before all of us absolutely destroy you.” She knew that voice. “No, we lied. You’re going to suffer.” L leaned into that embrace and began to cry in relief. Category:Blog posts